plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:FAQ
Here we answer some frequently asked questions. These questions are usually asked on various wikis and not only this wiki. General Why can't some of the fanfics made by other people be edited? It's because they're protected, which means that no one except admins and bureaucrats can edit it. Usually, admins and bureaucrats protect their fanfics to prevent people from vandalising the page, but some of the non-staff member fanfics may also be protected by their request. How can I ask for fanfic protection? See the tutorial here. What are mainspace and Plants vs, Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki namespace? Mainspace is basically article pages, while PvZFF Wiki namespace is pages that have "Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:" followed by the actual page name (e.g. this page) I found a spelling/grammar error on one of your PvZFF Wiki namespace pages, and it's protected. How can I fix it? Contact an admin or bureaucrat about it. Also tell us the page where it has the misspelling and tell us where the error is located. One of your PvZFF Wiki namespace pages isn't protected. Is it OK to leave it like that? No. We need to protect every single PvZFF Wiki namespace pages to prevent people from messing around with them. If you found one, please contact an admin or bureaucrat to have it protected. Staff-related Why are there only a very few amounts of staff members? Because some of them are no longer active here, and some of them are just too lazy to come back here. Our staff members usually come from the PvZ Wiki, since this wiki was founded by Milesprower2, which is also from PvZ Wiki. Can I apply to be a staff member? Of course! But please read the requirements here, then apply to be a staff member here. Which staff member positions are reservable? All of them are currently reservable. *Bureaucrat: 3 slots left (2 reserved). *Admin: 5 slots left. *Content moderator: 5 slots left. *Discussion moderators: 5 slots left. *Chat moderators: 5 slots left. *Rollbackers: 5 slots left. Will I get the admin's features too when I become a bureaucrat? Yes. Can I resign from my position as a staff member? Yes. To do this, tell people that you want to resign from your position in the forum, then: *Just go to your contributions page, then go to user rights management, and uncheck all the things on "Groups you can change". I got demoted without any warning. Why? You probably violated one of the rules here, or you have been inactive for a long period of time. If you believe this happens due to an error, contact a bureaucrat. How long can I be inactive until I'm demoted? Unless you're a bureaucrat, you can be inactive for six months until you're demoted. Why aren't bureaucrats demoted? It's because bureucrat user rights can't be removed by another bureaucrats. You need to remove the user rights yourself to be able to be demoted. Someone created a demotion thread, and I'm the user in question. What should I do? You probably did something wrong. Before you do anything, please go to that thread, and see the reasons why would they demote you. However, if someone is trolling you, you should request a forum moderator, admin, or bureaucrat to remove it. Deletions Why was my fanfic deleted? There are few reasons: *Your article is not a fanfic. A fanfic can be anything related to stories, e.g. dialogue, blog-like stories, narrations, creepypastas, etc. **Examples of non-fanfic articles are "ask something to me" articles (e.g. "Ask Crazy Dave"), gallery-only articles (i.e. articles with only gallery and no text), and user-made PvZ characters. ***If you want to post user-made PvZ characters, please go to PvZCC Wiki instead. **Exceptions of this are "about page" of fanfics (e.g. Humans, Plants, and Zombies/About) *Your fanfic is overly short and there is no template that states that your fanfic is under construction. *Your fanfic contains things related racism, hate speech, or religions. We disallow religious contents to prevent religion racism. **Sexual content is allowed but you must warn the user above beforehand. *Your fanfic is nonsense (e.g. the characters' dialogues don't have any relations to each other, has a hanging ending, and endings such as "a skeleton popped out" or "who was phone?") *Your fanfic contains excessive swearing, or worse, UNCENSORED. *All, or most parts of your fanfic is not written in English. Exception of this is if you want to make translations of your fanfic, but PLEASE, put English at the topmost section, and translations of it below the English writing. *Your fanfic is written in ALL CAPS. Well, it's annoying, and all caps writings could mean that you're shouting. *Your fanfic is written in Title Case. Title case is only used for titles, hence the name. *Your fanfic is too hard to read. The list will show what makes a fanfic hard to read. **Poor grammar **Excess usage of z̰͔̫̤͕̰̀a̗̘̬͕̞l̻͓͎̪͘g̢o̦̙̻̕ ̶͕͍̘̲t͠e̷̺͖̠̟x̨͈̭̰̣̜ţ **Wall of text What happens if I reupload the deleted story? If you reupload it, it'll be verified by an admin, and if the stuff that's wrong with it has been fixed, we won't delete it. However, if you reupload it without fixing it first, it'll be deleted again, and you'll be given a warning. Continue doing this, and you'll get a week ban. Can I request an appeal? Yes, but most of the time, they'll be rejected. You can submit an appeal on the Deletion Appeal board on the forum. Usually, appeals are only approved when an admin accidentally deleted a fanfic or if an admin thinks that the story is good enough to stay. Userpage Can I have a long userpage? Yes, but it is recommended to make a userpage as short as you can (preferably <10,000 bytes), since that kind of userpage is usually slow to load and may even crash the browser. An admin deleted, blanked, rolled back, or removed some parts of my userpage. Why? If an admin does that, it could be because your userpage contains any of the following: *Inappropriate/NSFW content *Shock content (e.g. gore, blood, and excessive violence) *Excessive profanity (censored or not) *Linking to an inappropriate site (e.g. contains porn, gambling, jump scare, spam, malware, etc.) *Lots of gibberish (this makes your userpage to turn like a spam page) Message wall What's with this "Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki!" thing on my message wall that appears after I make my first edit? It's an automatic message system done by Wikia to tell new users that they've successfully made their first edit. The sender is always set to one of the admins, bureaucrats, and founder ( ), which is picked randomly. We do not send them (obviously), and please don't reply the message, as it annoys some of us (including myself) Why don't you just turn it off? We can't, since there's no way to turn it off. Do I need to put my signature (~~~~) in my message? You don't need to do that, since it automatically adds the username, and the time stamp there. Forum What's with these "wiki update" threads? It's a thread I made to notice what updates I've done to the wiki. Feel free to post stuff there if you like. There's a spam thread. How can I report it? Contact a forum moderator, admin, or bureaucrat, and we'll remove it. No one replies to my thread. Can I bump it? Yes, but please bump it only if there are no responses within the last seven days. How can I put a gallery on my thread? Switch to the source mode, type , switch back to the visual mode, then modify the gallery. Why does the thread title say "undefined" after I post or edit the thread? It's a Wikia forum bug. If it turns into one, change the title back to its original one. Wiki navigation Why did you shorten the staff navigation, like shortening discussion moderators to d8n mods? It's because the editor throws an error if we didn't shorten it, thus preventing us from saving the changes. Wiki features Are there any leaderboard/achievement systems on this wiki? No. We don't put anything like that here, since it basically forces you to keep editing on this wiki (e.g. the daily edit badges). We don't want to force you like that, since we know that this wiki has a very low level of activity (only 1-5 edits a week). Why don't you use talk pages? We don't use it to differ this wiki from the PvZ wiki. Also, the message wall forces you to use a subject title if you want to post messages, unlike the talk page. And, it will automatically add the sender's username and the time stamp of when it was posted. There is a feature that's broken on this wiki. How can I report it? Contact , and I'll try to fix it. If I failed to fix it, the feature will be either removed or temporarily disabled until I'm able to fix it. (Admins only) Can I enable the disabled features mentioned above? You may do that, but it's recommended that you don't enable it. They're disabled for a reason. Miscellaneous Who are the current active staff members here? and (me) Why do you use "I" as the pronoun? Because I (Drek'TharSuperSword) wrote this, and unfortunately, I seem to be the only admin who makes these kind of pages. I have some other questions that you don't write here. Can I message you? Of course. You don't reply my message. Why? Probably because I'm just too busy to check them out. You may contact me on PvZ Wiki though. In which wikis are you active at? #PvZ Wiki #This wiki (obviously) #Bookworm Adventures Wiki You sound kinda selfish on this FAQ. Why? I apologize if you say that, but I didn't mean to do that. If you think one of the FAQ sections need some revising, contact me and I'll try to fix it.